Badass Ladies Don't Need to be Saved
by NikitaDreams
Summary: At the end of F8 Cipher had escaped and Dom and Letty were left with a new insta-family to take care of. My take on what might happen next. Of course Cipher isn't about to let that go. And now everyone is in danger. (Spoilers for F8) Dotty-centric
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back with another story! Don't worry, I'm going to finish my fix-it fic but I was super inspired to start on this. I've been trying to consider where they could go at the end of 8 with what all happened. So this is sort of my take on how things could go down, you know, if the women got more screen time. Dotty heavy, lots of Letty. Cipher is still around, so what is she going to do? I don't think she'd just let that all go. Now they have a new family to protect. Also please note I refer to the kid as Marcus in this because it's kind of weird writing it as Brian, so just keep that in mind._**

 _2 Months After 8_

Letty was just starting to get the hang of this mom gig. At least, most of the time she was.

She still felt entirely flustered when little Marcus would reach for her instead of Dom, most especially if he was in one of his inconsolable moods. She still thought diapers were horrendous and she was still baffled that a person so small generated such a huge amount of laundry.

But that first time he'd fixed her with that little grin and called her 'mama' she'd melted. Then she'd felt guilty because she wasn't his mother. And yet… she also was. She was the only mother he'd know. And she supposed she could at the very least honor Elena's memory by doing her best by him.

The love part wasn't hard at all, but it turned out that pretty much everything else about raising a kid was, and that had taken a lot of adjustment for both her and Dom. They'd sort of fallen into a routine now. During the day they usually took him with them to the garage. They'd hired a couple of mechanics and Ramsey had come on to help with programming, electronics and keeping the books. Between them, there was usually someone to keep an eye on the little man. On days when their schedule was tight they'd drop him at Mia's place, where most days Brian played stay-at-home-dad. Mia was currently on maternity leave from her job at the hospital though, so they hadn't wanted to bother her recently.

Today, Dom had taken one of the young mechanics, Manny, down to the auctions. Sometimes they'd find older models that they could scrap for in-demand parts. Other times there was a hidden gem to be found. Something with a killer engine they knew they could fix up. More often than not they'd put in wrench time and money and then turn around and sell it at a profit.

Letty had left Ramsey and their other mechanic, Lucy, to handle the midday lull so that she could run a deposit over to the bank.

Dom had taken the car to the auctions so she loaded the baby seat up in the garage's pick-up for the brief trip.

"You could leave him," Ramsey offered, typing away at the computer. "I don't mind."

"It's fine," Letty told her. "You have work to do. Besides, he'll like the ride."

The trip to the bank itself was uneventful, if a bit slow. Traffic in downtown LA was pretty much always bad. But at least not like it was when she tried to get down here around rush hour. Some Spanish pop song was playing on the radio. Lucy had probably been the last one to use the truck. But Letty left it on, amused as Marcus bopped around in his seat, babbling excitedly.

She found parking on the street, right in front of the bank, amazingly enough. Getting out, she went around to grab Marcus from the back and the deposit pouch from the passenger seat. Then settled him against her hip and went inside. In the lobby both ATMs were in use, but Letty moved past them, inside towards where the tellers were. An elderly man was on his way out and he tipped his hat, offering Marcus a wide grin.

"What a pretty Mommy you've got there," he said.

Before Letty could say anything the man was out the door. She shook her head, stepping up to an open window where the young woman on the other side gave them a smile.

Letty handed over the deposit slip and pouch and the teller ran the slip, typing at her computer. She counted the money and the checks before running them through the machine. Letty sat Marcus on the edge of the counter to sign, keeping ahold of him with one arm. He played with her necklace, trying to put it in his mouth, so she tickled his feet, distracting him. The kid must be teething again because everything seemed to be put in his mouth lately.

"Thanks," she said, when the teller passed her the receipt and now-empty pouch. Shifting the toddler to her other hip, she let Marcus play with the pouch (which mostly involved chewing on it) and made her way back out of the bank.

Only one of the ATMs was in use now but Letty paid the woman no mind as she went to open the door.

"You know," the woman began conversationally. "These things aren't very secure."

Letty turned her head slightly, brow furrowing in confusion. Was she talking to her? There was something about her voice that was familiar. Just tugging at the edges of her memory. It made a chill crawl up Letty's spine.

"I could empty everyone's accounts just from this ATM. All that money just gone in a blink."

Shoulders tensing, Letty turned to face the woman. Her back was still to her. Blonde hair cut in a sharp a-line bob.

Then she turned too and Letty's breath caught in her throat. She'd only met the woman face to face that time she'd filled Nowhere with disorienting grenades, but she wasn't sure she'd ever forget her. Even after that brief moment. Cipher.

"What do you want?" she asked, angling herself protectively in front of Marcus. The woman didn't appear to be armed, but she wasn't taking any chances.

"What do you think?" Cipher asked. "Make this easy on us all and come with me now."

"You're crazy if you think I'll do that," Letty spat.

Cipher laughed. "Somehow, I thought you'd say that."

She took something small from her pocket. Letty heard the flip of a switch and ducked instinctively, curling herself around her child. Something outside exploded, the fireball washing heat over her as the glass windows of the lobby shattered inwards. Bits of it rained down around them, stinging against her bare skin. Letty stumbled, got her feet under her and darted through the remains of the door.

"You can't run!" Cipher shouted after her.

A quick look told her it was the truck from the garage that had exploded, and, cursing under her breath, Letty skirted around the charred remnants, eyes scanning for another option.

She spotted a Toyota Corolla idling, double-parked across the street. A middle-aged Chinese man was standing beside it with the back door open, staring at the exploded vehicle. She placed the Toyota as 2005. Before those auto-park chips that she knew Cipher could take advantage of.

The explosion had halted or slowed most traffic, so Letty wove past the few remaining cars, Marcus clinging to her shirt with tiny fists, to get to the vehicle.

"Sorry about this, but get in the car," she ordered, passing the baby to the confused man. Wide-eyed, he took the kid, sitting in the back seat. Letty had closed the door on him and slid in the front before he demanded to know what was going on.

"Buckle up," she told him. "I'm borrowing your car."

"What?" He looked startled as she pulled into traffic. "It's not my car. My Uber driver is in the coffee shop!"

"Well, I hope he has insurance," Letty replied, swerving around an SUV that had stopped short.

The man clutched Marcus close with one hand as he hastily snapped his seat belt in place. On the road behind them cars were coming to life. Pulling out of parking spaces or making u-turns. Most of them driverless, they sped after Letty. She caught sight of them in the rearview mirror and muttered a curse.

"Hold on," she warned, yanking the wheel hard to pull down a narrow alleyway.

"This isn't a road!" he shouted. "Are you crazy?" But when he turned his head he saw half a dozen cars dive into the corner of a building trying to make the sharp turn behind them. "Drive! Drive!"

Marcus laughed, clapping his little hands together in delight.

"I'm driving," Letty snapped as the Toyota burst back out onto a road. She swerved around a bus, weaving through traffic as people honked.

"There's construction ahead," the man told her, turning his head to watch as more cars pulled out of lots or drivers lost control. Some of them rammed into the bus, trying to force their way through to get to them. "You need to take another route!"

"Okay, hold on," she said, before turning the wrong way down a one-way street. She swerved around an oncoming van.

In the back the man screamed and Marcus laughed.

A parked car pulled out in front of them, turning sideways to block the road. Letty braked, turning the wheel to go around it, the right two wheels bumping up on the sidewalk. Pedestrians were already scattering, running in the opposite direction.

Letty yanked the wheel back the other way to avoid a hydrant, and dared a glance over her shoulder. A row of vehicles had formed a sort of blockade across the road, speeding in their direction.

Traffic was turning around now, with some people abandoning their cars in the middle of the road. Letty wished for a manual car, for some damn nitrous, for anything other than this shitty automatic Toyota, then grit her teeth, angling the car to slide between a minivan and delivery truck. The man was screaming again. Something about the truck going to hit them and running into a wall. She tugged the wheel hard to avoid the latter and slammed on the gas again.

Ahead they shot out onto one of the larger roads, where traffic was already mayhem due to the cars that Cipher was controlling. Letty drove nearly straight across onto another side street. Up ahead she could spot a three way stop and a gas station across the way. A tanker truck was unloading its fuel. She pulled out onto the street.

Cars were coming from all directions and the man in the back seat was starting to panic. "What are we going to do? What are you going to do?"

Letty came to a stop, revving the car's engine, her eyes narrowed. There was only one way out.

"Go! Go! Mama!" Marcus cheered from the back seat.

The tires peeled, burning rubber on the asphalt as she pressed on the gas. The Toyota shot forward, bumping up over the sidewalk. It flew through the air, coming down hard in the middle of the gas station, skid and bumped into one of the pumps. She heard the crunch of metal behind her.

"Are they still following us?" she asked.

"Of course!" The man shouted. "Of course they are! Drive faster!"

"Good," Letty was driving straight for the tanker truck. But just before they would hit it she threw the car into reverse and backed up, veering around the zombie cars that were still heading for the truck.

The first two hit and the resulting explosion set off a fireball into the air. Letty shifted the car back into drive and plowed forward, the Toyota bumping over bits of wreckage towards the flaming hulk of the fuel tanker. It was collapsing, burning, as more cars plowed into it, but it was the only opening. She turned the wheel, sliding under it at just the exact moment as it fell, crushing the cars behind her.

"Oh shit! Holy shiiiit!" The man in the back seat was holding onto the side of the car with one hand as if it might keep him safe. Marcus was laughing again. "Boom!" he exclaimed, clapping his little hands.

Another explosion ripped through the gas station, the force of it knocking the Toyota forward and cracking the glass of the rear window. She slammed her foot on the gas, straightening out the car.

The gas station was a mess of flames and thick black smoke behind them, a pile of wrecked cars barricaded by the remains of the tanker. Letty released a long breath as the road stretched out clear ahead of them and made for the highway.

She grabbed the Uber driver's phone from the dash, GPS still on and chucked it out the window, hoping there was no other way that Cipher could track her. Dragged a hand through her hair, slowly coming down from the adrenaline rush.

Blowing out a breath she glanced into the back seat. "You okay back there?"

"Uh… yeah," the man answered. "And this little guy… he seems… happy."

"Marcus," she said. "That's his name. And I'm Letty. Can you do me a favor?"

"Well I guess we're probably friends for life now, Letty," he said, trying to settle Marcus on his lap. "I'm Ray. What… exactly can I do? Aside from holding your kid."

She laughed, and felt some of the tension drain out. Fishing her cellphone out of her back pocket she passed it over the seat. Ray took it. At once, Marcus was reaching for it, babbling.

"Call the first number on the speed dial for me," she said. "Put it on speaker."

Ray lifted the phone away from Marcus and he started to fuss, whining. "Mama!" He reached for her.

"I can't take you buddy, I'm driving." Her eyes kept drifting back to the road behind them, worried that more cars would suddenly appear, that they'd somehow been followed. She tapped her thumbs against the steering wheel as she listened to the phone ring. Three times before Dom picked up.

"Yeah?" He sounded normal, which settled her. She must have been the first one Cipher had gone for. But why? How had she known where she'd be?

"Dom," she had to raise her voice over Marcus, who was now starting to cry. "Look. I don't care where you are right now but you need to get the others and head to the place."

He was silent for a moment. "What happened?" he demanded. "Where are you?"

"Cipher's back."

"Who is Cipher?" Ray asked in a half-whisper.

"What happened?" Dom was sounding more than a little panicked now.

"Dom, I'm fine. We're fine," she assured him. Marcus cried louder and she groaned. "I can't really do this right now."

She blew out a breath, listening to his silence. She could almost hear him pacing, see the way his shoulders would tense up and he'd rub his hand over his head.

"She tried to grab us at the bank," she said. "We're fine. I got away. But I need to ditch the phone right now so please grab everyone and meet me there, okay?"

Dom was quiet again, but she couldn't see him, couldn't read all the nuances in the things he wasn't saying. "Fuck," he hissed out the word. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Dom," she said, then softened her tone. "I promise."

"Okay. I'll get the others. See you there." He paused. "I love you Letty." Then he hung up.

She let out a sigh. Ray didn't say anything for a moment, perhaps feeling a little awkward to have listened in on that all. Finally he spoke up. "So uh… what do you want me to do with this now?"

"Turn it off and chuck it out the window," she said. "We need to lose it before we get on the highway."

"The highway," he repeated, rolling down the window. "So uh… I actually needed to get to the airport…"

She laughed a little. "Sorry Ray," she said. "We're not making any stops, but I promise I'll recoup you for the ticket and get you where you're headed somehow. Eventually."

 **000000000**

Letty was the first one at the safe house, unsurprisingly. Not long after they'd ditched the phone she'd gotten on the highway heading south away from Los Angeles. The 'borrowed' Toyota was now parked in the attached garage of the little house in Mission Viejo. On their return from New York they'd invested in getting a place that was off the grid. Bought through an agent with cash and listed under an assumed name on the deed. It was furnished, and a cleaning service came every couple of weeks to make sure the dust didn't pile up. They hadn't really had occasion to use it before, but with Cipher on the loose they'd all known that it was a possibility they would have to soon.

And it had come too soon, as far as Letty was concerned. She would have been happy if they'd never heard the name Cipher again.

Ray was in the other room distracting Marcus from the fact that she didn't have any of his baby stuff with her. No fresh diapers was currently the most pressing issue. But the kid was going to get hungry soon enough.

Not to mention the fact that she was starting to get stressed. They should be here by now, unless something had happened. And if something had happened, she had no way of knowing. Her phone was gone and Dom and the others had probably dumped theirs' as well.

She was just starting to worry when she heard the sound of wheels on the long gravel drive. She went for the door as it swung open and Dom rushed in.

His eyes latched onto her and she could see him processing everything. She wasn't hurt, superficial cuts from the explosion aside. She was there, and fine, just as she'd said. And then he had her in his arms, holding on tight, one hand drifting into her hair. He buried his head against her shoulder and she wrapped her own arms around him, not saying anything for long moments.

The door opened again and the others drifted in. Tej and Roman, the former giving her a nod as he walked past her, Rome turning to offer to carry Ramsey's bag as she trailed behind them. She brushed him off politely, offering Letty a grin.

"I brought this," the other woman said, holding up Marcus' baby bag. "You'd left it at the garage."

"Yeah," Letty laughed. "He definitely needs it." She pulled back from her husband, arching a brow at him. "Why don't you go take care of that?"

He smirked, grabbing the bag from Ramsey. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "So bossy."

"Who the hell is this dude?" Roman was asking from the other room.

Letty could hear Ray introducing himself and Marcus babbling. She followed Dom and Ramsey towards the source of their voices.

"Okay," Roman said. "Now I know your name. But I'm still confused. Who are you?"

"He was… sort of in the car I took," Letty said, shrugging at the eyes that swung her direction. "Well Cipher sort of blew up the truck and I didn't have a spare car seat in my back pocket. I couldn't just strap him down. Ray kept him safe while I drove."

Dom went to take Marcus from the man. "Thanks," he said, offering him a hand as he shifted the baby to one arm. "For helping my family."

Ray shook it. "I didn't do much. Mostly it was your wife. She drives like a demon."

Dom laughed. "That's for damn sure." He wrinkled his nose at his son. "Okay… I'll be back." He disappeared upstairs with the baby.

"So what exactly did happen?" Ramsey asked her when Roman and Tej went back out to the car to get some more bags and the food they'd picked up on the way.

"I'll tell you guys the whole story when everyone's settled," Letty promised, sitting on the couch. Now that the adrenaline and stress had finally drained away she felt weary. She sighed, tilting her head back. "What happened on your end? Everything okay at the garage?"

"It was fine when I left," Ramsey said. "Lucy and Manny were going to close up at 5 like regular. They can keep things running for a bit. We all ditched our phones and locked up our respective places." She shrugged her shoulders and dropped down next to Letty. "We can only hope Cipher isn't vindictive enough to hit them when we're not there, I suppose."

"Yeah we just finished rebuilding our damn house," Letty muttered.

"I wouldn't think blowing the place up without us in it was her style," Dom put in, coming down the stairs with a now clean baby who had a teething biscuit in his hand. "She seems to really like to get more personal."

"I guess you'd know better than anyone," Ramsey agreed.

The conversation was put on hold when Tej and Roman came in with bags of what smelled like heaven, labeled from In and Out. "Let's get some grub in us while we get a sit-rep then," Tej suggested and they crowded around the kitchen table, passing out food and eating burgers using the wax wrappers as plates.

Someone must have gotten extra, because a burger was even spared for poor Ray, who seemed increasingly wary of what sort of trouble they were in.

Letty was halfway through her burger before Dom pressed her again for the whole story. She sighed, reaching over to take a fry from the communal pile they'd made in the center of the table. "I was leaving the bank and Cipher was there."

"Like waiting for you?" Roman asked.

"I guess so," Letty shrugged. "I almost walked right by her at the ATM but she started talking to me. Something about how easy it was to steal people's money. Then I saw her face and I knew who she was."

"Did she say anything else?" Dom asked, shoulders tensing again.

Letty chewed on her lower lip, then lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. "She said I should make things easy and just go with her. I told her she was crazy and I wouldn't. Then she blew up the truck."

"Hoping to cut off your escape route, maybe," Ramsey suggested.

"Why not just wait till you're in the truck and then explode it?" Roman asked, then looked defensive when the others turned to glare at him. "What?" He scowled. "I mean seriously wouldn't that have been easier?"

"She probably wants to get to Dom," Tej put in. "So it's better to use Letty as bait."

Letty snorted. "She's a fucking idiot if she thinks she can just grab me like it's that easy."

"She clearly underestimated you, baby." Dom reached over to cup a hand against her shoulder, rubbing gently. He was trying to soothe himself more than her. Letty could tell that the whole thing had made him anxious. He knew she could watch after herself, but knowing that didn't mean he wouldn't worry.

She gave him a small smile, reached up to rest her hand over his. "She won't next time though. Not after that."

"Yeah I heard on the news that you wrecked half of downtown," Roman said, smirking at her. "Like, damn girl!"

"It wasn't me that wrecked it," she protested, then considered. "Well, maybe I wrecked a little bit of it."

"Most definitely that gas station," Ray put in from his place across the table.

"And all in a 2005 Corolla," Ramsey teased, grinning at her.

The mood around the table lightened and they finished their dinner. Dom disappeared upstairs again to put Marcus to sleep, and they reconvened in the living room to formulate a plan.

"So," Ramsey began, setting up a laptop on the coffee table. "It's pretty clear that Cipher has been watching us for a while. Long enough that she knew what day and around what time Letty normally went to the bank to make the deposit."

"And we're not exactly hiding," Tej added. "Anyone could find our places, the garage. All that stuff is on the internet now."

"Plus," Ramsey said, glancing up at them. "Roman said that Letty made the news earlier. It won't be that hard to track down that Corolla if we were to take it out on the road again. And…" she glanced at Ray apologetically. "You may now also be in danger."

"Me?" He looked shocked. "But I didn't do anything."

"But say we just dropped you off somewhere close by," Tej said. "She could trace you back here and find us."

"But we can't stay here indefinitely anyway," Letty said. "That's not a plan."

Everyone murmured agreements, but no one seemed to know what the plan was, exactly.

"The immediate plan is that we're staying here for at least the night," Dom said. "But I think we need to be on the move tomorrow."

"We're going to Mr. Nobody, right?" Roman asked, putting his feet up as he stretched out in one of the chairs they'd pulled from the kitchen. "Seems to me he'd be uniquely qualified to help out in this situation."

"It makes the most sense," Dom agreed, letting out a sigh. "I don't think that Cipher is likely to just give up after pulling a stunt like that."

"So the only way to stop her is to really stop her," Tej said. "Lock her away, take her out."

There was silence around the room. Everyone agreed, but they all realized that it wouldn't be that easy. They had no idea what sort of resources Cipher had gained access to in the last couple of months. Sure, they'd taken her plane and eliminated most of her team, but the woman had clearly bounced back. If she was as good a hacker as Mr. Nobody had said, it would hardly be difficult to recoup some of her losses.

"Get in touch with Nobody," Dom told Ramsey and the woman gave him a nod. Without their phones they'd be reliant on her computer to get the message through. Not to mention her skills at keeping their location a secret would be a lot more efficient than even the temporary anonymity of a burner phone.

Decision made, most of the group retired to different parts of the house for the evening. Roman and Tej talking Ray into a game of cards and some beers in the kitchen. Letty waved off the invite to turn in early.

In the bag Dom had brought from home she found a pair of her pajama pants and a black cami and went into the attached bathroom.

On the counter was a smaller bag of their combined toiletries and she washed her face and brushed her teeth before changing. By the time she'd come back into the bedroom Dom was there, sitting on the bed. He'd taken off his boots and glanced up at her as she came into the room, tossing her dirty clothes onto an empty chair.

She sat beside him and he smoothed one hand down her back gently.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I told you I'm fine," she quirked a smile in his direction. "You okay? You sounded a little freaked out on the phone earlier."

"I can't handle the thought of Cipher trying to get her hands on you," he muttered. "I've seen what she's willing to do. I don't want her to lay a finger on you."

She let out a little sigh. "You know I can take care of myself."

"I do know," he agreed. "I'm not asking you to hide away and let me handle this, tempted as I might be." She laughed a little at that. "But I know you'd never agree, and you'd be pissed as hell at me for even asking."

"Plus," she said. "This Cipher bitch isn't going to back off. I figure going on the offensive is probably safer than burying my head in the sand."

He murmured some sort of agreement, tugging his fingers through her hair before leaning over to press a kiss against the top of her head. He got up and went into the bathroom. She heard him brushing his teeth and stood to open the window, letting in a bit of a breeze. The house, tucked among others that looked much the same, was done in the typical Southern California stucco with a red tile roof. She could see the hills in the distance, dark shapes against the night sky. On the other side of the house you might catch a glimpse of the lake in the distance.

She supposed that's why it wasn't so odd the house sat empty most of the time. The area seemed like the sort of place for the upper middle class to spend their vacation time. Exactly the sort of place Letty would never imagine herself.

She felt Dom come up behind her and eased away from the window, watching the view through the gauzy curtains. "I feel too keyed up to sleep," she said. "But I'm exhausted."

"You've gotta sleep, baby," he said and she turned in the circle of his arms.

"Yeah, okay." His hands drifted to her backside and she slapped at them with a laugh. "No funny business with your son sleeping in here, buddy."

He ducked his head for a kiss anyway, and Letty returned it, slipping her arms around his shoulders. She caught his lower lip between her teeth when he pulled away just enough to heft her up into his arms.

"Just putting you to bed," he murmured, carrying her across the room, but she tugged him down to join her, eyes dark as she smirked up at him.

"Not going to tuck me in?"

"You're being a tease for a woman who just told me no sex," he laughed, scooting her up the bed until her dark hair was splayed across one of the pillows.

She made a face at him, fingers curling around one of his arms. "It's not that. It's just that I sleep better when you're with me."

Sobering, Dom stretched out beside her, drawing her closer. "Me too, baby," he admitted, when she shifted, tucking herself into his arms, her back pressed against his bare chest. He dropped his head to press his lips against the back of her neck, draping one arm around her waist.

Letty twined her fingers through his, brushing her thumb against the polished metal of his wedding ring, lacing her left hand over his so that the matching bands clicked together. They'd finally gotten around to picking out a set not long after returning from New York. Mia had suggested that maybe the cross wasn't going to cut it, especially if Dom kept taking it off all the time and losing it in other countries.

Dom's thumb found the slice of skin between her pajama pants and top, stroking over it idly and she let her eyes flutter shut, feeling the beat of his heart where he was spooned against her. She drifted off feeling safer than she probably ought to, considering the day. But they could use all the rest they could get for the road ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm glad that people are enjoying this. I sort of consider it my own little Fast 9, though if even one tiny bit of what I write could actually happen in one of the movies I'd be so happy. So happy. I'm really enjoying writing this so far so I really hope you're enjoying reading it. Also, please be aware there is SMUT at the end of this chapter. If you do not like that, just skip the last section. Thanks!**_

The next morning the team packed up all their shit in the vaguely nondescript Honda CRV's they'd procured to help them travel a bit less conspicuously. After a quick run through a drive-thru for breakfast they made their way to the meet up point that Ramsey had received.

"I don't know if you've noticed this," Roman commented, from the back seat of the car Dom was driving, which he was currently sharing with a dozing Marcus, now safely buckled into his spare car seat. "But this is definitely the way to Vegas. Are we going to Vegas?"

"We are not going to Vegas, Roman," Letty replied, rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses. She was still tired, and Marcus had woken them up at 5:30 this morning, much to her chagrin.

"But we're crossing the mountains," he said. "What else is out here?"

"Nothing," she replied, yawning. "That's the point."

They drove for what seemed like hours more, until even the little towns fell away, leaving only endless stretches of desert on either side of the road, cracked sand, sun-bleached rocks and little scrubby bits of brush that grew out of the ground like dry sticks. Eventually they turned off onto a dirt road that had been cut across the desert, passed through what looked suspiciously like a military check-point and onto a sprawling base surrounded by a barbed wire fence. They were directed to park in a large garage.

Everyone was piling out, stretching muscles gone achy from too many hours sitting and not enough sleep, as Tej pulled up alongside them. Ramsey hopped out just as a man in a suit wearing sunglasses came out of the attached building.

"Mr. Nobody is here?" Roman asked. "In the middle of all the nothing? Makes sense."

"Nice to see you too, Roman," Nobody agreed, stopping to survey the group of them. "Well, you all better come inside. Including your new… addition to the team?" he asked, glancing at Ray. "What is he? Your accountant?"

"Baby carrier," Ray answered, making faces at a giggling Marcus over Dom's shoulder.

"Okay well that makes about as much sense as anything ever does," Mr. Nobody muttered, leading them into the building.

It was blissfully cool in here, out of the glare of the sun, and with working air conditioning. There were men and women in vaguely military dress, but none of the uniforms looked exactly like someone you might associate with the armed forces of the US. Probably because Mr. Nobody tended to operate in the shadowy area where the law wasn't so important. They might even be vaguely more like mercenaries than soldiers.

"So," he said, motioning for them to take a seat at a conference-like table in what made one think of the war-room in an action film. "I got your message in regards to Cipher. Though of course, she'd already made quite a show for us in downtown LA. A bit of a mess, that."

"Tell me about it," Letty agreed.

"Oh yeah, I noticed you were there too." He nodded. "Good thinking on your feet there with the Uber, by the way. Her targets do not have much of a history of getting away."

"Well we're pretty sure she's going to come after us again," Tej said. "Which is why we came to you."

"And you were wise to, my friend," Nobody told him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because it's so much easier to clean up after you folks when we know where you're heading. Not to mention, it's in everyone's best interests to take Cipher out of the equation."

"We just need to figure out how to do that," Dom said.

"Well, you might need some help," Nobody replied. "I have a few people I could call on to get the ball rolling, so that your team can deal with this the way they do so well."

"You don't mean Agent Hobbs," Ramsey said. "He's retired."

"And I would still be retired if some tired-ass cyber criminal hadn't made the mistake of sending her zombie car army after me when I was taking some of the girls home from soccer practice."

They looked up to see the man in question striding through the door with his daughter behind him.

"And just how did you get out of that one?" Letty asked.

"Well I don't have your driving skills so it mostly involved a lot of explosions."

"I got to throw grenades!" Sam announced, grinning.

"I had to make full use of all available resources," Hobbs explained as they joined the others at the table.

"Now that everyone's here," Mr. Nobody continued. "We can discuss a plan."

"No Deckard Shaw?" Hobbs asked. "You'd think he'd be at the top of Cipher's revenge list."

"Deckard fell off the grid along with his brother just after fulfilling his deal with Dom," Mr. Nobody answered. "I have no idea where he is. Odds are Cipher doesn't either."

"I don't think any of us were really jumping at the chance to work with him again anyway," Tej added. "The man is still responsible for Han's death."

"Yeah," Roman agreed. "Even if he did rescue Marcus, it's not so easy to just forget that."

"So," Hobbs said. "Do we have anything resembling a plan?"

"Our plan was getting here," Ramsey told him. "We have no idea what sort of resources Cipher has gotten ahold of."

They all looked at Mr. Nobody as if expecting him to have some answers. The man sighed, moving around to access the screen on one of the walls. "Well, I've put together the info we've managed to get since she resurfaced, but you're going to have to do some piecing together to try and figure out where she might be operating."

"We will? Roman asked. "What exactly is it that you and your people…" he wiggled his fingers. "Do around here?"

"Amazingly, Roman," Mr. Nobody replied. "We have a lot more we do than what you see when we work together. I manage hundreds of small team operations worldwide. And let me tell you that Cipher isn't even the most dangerous villain on our radar right now. So while I understand why this is important to you and I'm more than willing to offer resources and help, it's not a priority for my people. At least not until you've got a bead on her, all right?"

Muttering, Rome fell silent as the older man brought up the information on the screen. It was a world map with various points marked. Right away they spotted one in LA and another in DC, which must have been where she'd hit Hobbs. But there were also markers in a few other places. One in Santa Ana, and two in Mexico.

"These are all the places Cipher has been spotted in the last few weeks," Mr. Nobody explained. "Our earliest sighting was three weeks ago in Guadalajara. She's still being careful but her movements made us suspect she was setting herself up somewhere new. She made contact with a private security firm… let's call them."

"You mean glorified terrorists?" Hobbs suggested.

"Since the United States makes regular use of their services I'm going to stick with private security firm," Mr. Nobody continued. "But let's just say they operate in grey areas." He cleared his throat. "A week after that she was in La Paz. But we don't know what exactly it was she was doing there. Whatever movements she made were mostly limited to the digital sort from inside her hotel room."

"Well… that's not very helpful," Roman said. "Maybe she was just on vacation."

"I don't think Cipher takes vacations," Tej told him. "I think she just plots evil and tries to fuck up people's lives."

"We did manage to pull some of her internet history from the hotel," Mr. Nobody interrupted. "But she had it running through an encryption. You're welcome to take a crack at it." He stood. "Mr. Hobbs. We have a friend from that… security firm in our interrogation room, if you'd like to try an alternative source for some information."

He pushed out of his seat. "You coming, Dom?" he asked the other man, who nodded and passed Marcus off to Letty.

"Just one problem," he muttered as the two of them followed Mr. Nobody out of the room. "Which one of us is going to be the 'good cop'?"

Ramsey and Tej hunkered down in front of the computer as Sam bounced on her toes, looking hopefully over at Letty.

"What?" she asked the girl, disentangling her hair from Marcus' surprisingly strong grip.

"Can I show you some of the moves I learned in my jiu jitsu class?" Sam asked. "I hate practicing with my Dad because he's too big. I can't even move his arm!"

"Sure, fine. Let's find some space." She passed the baby off to Ray, who took him with a delighted grin. "Pretty sure we left his stuff in the car," she said with an apologetic shrug, then left with the younger Hobbs.

Until only Roman remained sitting at the table, watching Ray make faces at the baby.

"Hey?" he asked no one in particular. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Huh? No one gave Roman a job? That's fine. That's fine I'll just supervise."

000000000

By the end of the day, Tej and Ramsey had managed to work out that Cipher's time in La Paz had been spent purchasing a boat. She'd had correspondence with a man in the area who specialized in custom boats and yachts, the kinds of things that the super wealthy might have a second or third home. She'd likely been in contact with him since long before she'd arrived, but she'd come to La Paz to finalize the deal. There was some mention of a meeting date and time, but not where.

Still, it gave them a lead to follow up on. Boats couldn't just up and disappear, and if Cipher had taken delivery of the thing in La Paz, someone had a record of it's departure somewhere.

Dom and Hobbs' run at 'no one is the good cop' had given them a little bit of information. Cipher had been looking for tech experts, unsurprisingly, and the group had given her leads on a couple of hackers in the Americas who would do jobs without any questions, especially if a lot of cash was involved. They'd also given her the contact info for a former black-ops mercenary and current gun for hire. They didn't have a location on the would-be assassin, but Mr. Nobody had recognized the name.

Now they just needed to figure out how to move forward with the information. It seemed likely that Cipher had already contacted the hackers, being as she'd clearly been in North America recently. Still, Mr. Nobody put in a call to some FBI contacts to check in on the young man who lived in Chicago. All of it meant more waiting for the rest of them, which led to restlessness. They couldn't go home, and they didn't have a solid lead just yet, so they were stuck sitting around instead. Sitting around a secret base full of soldiers and not a whole lot more.

This had worn on the youngest member of their team the fastest and when they had run out of baby toys and snacks to distract him with Letty had suggested letting him explore. So she and Dom had taken him on a little tour of the base, leaving the others behind to chase after the scraps of information they'd ferreted out or otherwise entertain themselves.

Because they were confined indoors they decided to head towards the training room where Letty and Sam had been practicing earlier. That would give Marcus some space to run around a bit without the danger of him touching anything terribly dangerous. He'd only started walking in earnest a couple of weeks ago, but once he'd begun it was almost impossible to stop him. If he wasn't strapped in the car, then he'd prefer to be running about. So he was off like a shot at soon as they turned him loose in the training room, which was thankfully empty at this time of day. Likely everyone was seeing to their regular duties.

Letty settled down cross-legged on one of the mats, watching Marcus toddle unsteadily around on socked feet. Dom lowered himself beside her, stifling a yawn and she chuckled, leaning over to rub his back with one hand, head tipping against his shoulder.

"Tired?" she asked.

He made a sort of grumbling noise of assent. "Remember what it was like to sleep in?" he asked and she laughed a bit.

"Vaguely," she agreed. "Don't think we've done that since Cuba."

Marcus was making his way back towards them, babbling to himself, or maybe to them. He scrambled over Dom's legs, climbing into his lap. He tickled the boy until he squealed with giggles, scooting away to run off, his laughter echoing in the large room.

"Cuba," Dom said with a sigh. "We should go back. Second honeymoon."

Letty laughed. "It's only been months since our first one."

"When this business with Cipher is over," he said, leaning over to press a kiss against her bare shoulder. "We'll go somewhere. Just the two of us."

She looked up at him, smile tugging at the edges of her lips. "One last adventure before we settle down?" she asked.

Dom chuckled, leaning back against the wall. "I'm not sure there's ever only one last adventure," he murmured. "We can't seem to avoid them."

000000000

"Nelani Singh." Mr. Nobody tossed a file down on the table as he brought up an image on the computer screen.

The woman in the picture was Southeast Asian, or Indian, with browned skin and long black hair. Her eyes were hazel, bordering on green, and they stared out of the image with a sort of blank, dispassion. Nothing about her looked particularly dangerous, but this was the woman Mr. Nobody had identified as the former black-ops agent that Cipher was looking to get in touch with.

"She was in British Special Forces, before moving onto black-ops where she worked for several years. She specializes in several types of armed combat as well as long-range rifles." He paused. "Not only that, but we have some evidence that she's worked for Cipher in the past."

"So that means she'll have some sort of trust in the woman's abilities," Hobbs' said. "Where is this Singh now?"

"Last known location we have was in Jakarta."

"Indonesia?" Ramsey asked. "Why there?"

"Who knows," he replied. "Perhaps business, maybe pleasure. I hear it's quite nice this time of the year." He offered them a smile. "And you're all going to find out."

"We're going there?" Roman asked. "Why? Doesn't Cipher have a big head start?"

"Not quite," Mr. Nobody said. "Her travel plans out of La Paz indicated she was taking her ship up to California before heading to make port in Honolulu. That's a three day journey at best, plus a twelve hour flight after that."

"So we can beat her there," Tej said. "Get to this woman first."

"It's a good possibility, at the very least." Strolling around the table, Mr. Nobody's eyes moved over the group of them. "I'll arrange transport. But I think a couple of the younger ones should stay here, where it's safe, if you're in agreement."

"Yeah," Dom said. "The kids and Ray should stay here. And if you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Mia and Brian. They've been left out of things so far… and I know he's got security set up, but we don't know what Cipher's going to do."

"Yeah she sure went to great lengths just to fuck with you before," Roman put in as they all started to get up.

Hobbs collected the file and went with his daughter from the room, resting his hand against her shoulder. "I know I said I'd be retiring," he said. "And I plan to stay retired. Once I take care of this little problem."

She sighed, looking up at him. "Dad… I know. We won't be safe until Cipher is locked away. I understand." She paused, looking around. "Plus, it's kind of awesome I get to skip school until this is all figured out. I bet secret bases have all kinds of fun things to do."

He snorted. "I wouldn't bet on it kid." He shook his head. "I give it two days tops till you're bored out of your mind."

"No way." Sam grinned up at him. "I've got Marcus to play with and everything."

"Oh yeah? Gonna show him some of your moves?"

She nodded. "Mmm hmm. Maybe I should teach him to ask for a little sister."

Hobbs' laugh could be heard all the way down the hall.

000000000

Jakarta was a light show of modern buildings in all shapes, sizes and colors, all competing to catch the eye. The long flight had landed them in the capital city of Indonesia late at night, so after a gritty-eyed ride to the hotel they'd been set up in, everyone collapsed into their beds in varying levels of exhaustion.

Letty stirred awake the following morning when the bright sunlight drifted in through the balcony doors, the curtains they'd forgotten to draw the night before. She groaned and rolled over, burrowing against Dom's chest. His arms came around her and he murmured a sleepy, wordless sound.

Neither of them moved, though she could tell from his breathing that Dom was as awake as she was. For a moment they could simply lie here, tangled together under the soft sheets. Letty shifted, pillowing her head against his shoulder and opened her eyes to look up at him. "This is a lot nicer from Mr. Nobody's usual M.O.," she murmured. "Where we're sleeping in garages. Maybe a cot if we're lucky."

He chuckled, turning his head to kiss her, one hand drifting through her hair. "Well this time Cipher doesn't have the God's Eye, so we don't have to be quite so… off-the-grid."

His eyes drifted to the bedside table, where the clock read six am. He could probably roll over and go back to sleep, but his body didn't have any idea what time it was, and his arms were full of his wife, who curled her fingers around his waist and pressed her lips against his throat. He drew her closer with a slow grin. "You know, we have a few hours till we have to meet the others to go get the cars," he murmured.

"I know," she answered, reaching for the hem of her nightshirt. She wiggled, tugging it up and over her head. She laughed when he pinned her to the bed, kissing his way down her throat towards her breasts. Her hands stroked over the back of his head, then trailed down over his shoulders as she murmured his name, dark hair a tangle on the pillow. Letty squirmed at the brush of his stubble against her belly as he worked his way lower, lifting her head as he disappeared beneath the rumpled sheets.

She lifted one corner of the material to peer down at him and Dom grinned wolfishly from between her legs as he inched her pajama pants over her hips, thumb brushing the scar there. That little bit of raised skin, before he knelt to tug the pants the rest of the way down, losing them somewhere under the sheets. His palm curved against the inside of her knee, stroking up along her thigh. She shivered at the press of the cool metal of his wedding band, until it warmed against the heat between them. His tongue drew a line over the tendon that stood out beneath her dusky skin, and Letty murmured a small complaint at his teasing, her fingers curling over his shoulders, trying to direct him towards where she wanted him.

His laugh drew a tiny sound from her, but his tongue drew a louder one, her lips falling open in a gasp as her hands clutched at the sheets. Her hips lifted off the mattress and Dom laid one arm across them to still her motions lest she buck him right off the bed. Letty curled one hand into a fist, using it to stifle her cries, eyes blown wide and hair curling damp with sweat against her brow as she writhed on the bed. She bit down on her own hand, fairly kicking Dom away as the orgasm washed over her, leaving her panting on the bed, her husband kneeling at her feet, smirking at her.

She licked her lips, eyes dropping to the obvious evidence of his arousal still mostly hidden by his sweatpants. "Lose the pants," she said, her voice huskier than usual. "And c'mere. I got something for you."

The pants were hastily discarded and Dom moved up the bed to draw her close, kissing her hungrily. She traced his lower lip with her tongue and he swept his hands through to hair as they knelt together on the bed. His big hands spanned her ribcage, thumbs feathering against the curve of her breasts, then drifted downwards to the curve of her hips, drawing her closer.

She pressed her hand against his chest, feeling the beat of his heart beneath her palm, trailed her fingers down over his skin. Leaning in, Letty pressed her lips there too, over his heart. Dropped her hand between them to curl around him, feeling the echoing pulse in her grasp. He groaned her name, his head falling forward to press his nose against the crown of her hair. Letty pushed at his shoulder, urging him to lie back. When he went she crawled over him, cupping his face in her hands and leaning in to kiss him deeply. Squeaked out a laugh against his mouth as he hauled her closer, turning them so they lie face to face. His hand curved against her hip, sliding down her thigh to hitch her closer, pressed up against her.

She murmured his name against his mouth and he drew back just enough to breathe 'I love you', lips whispering over her's. Letty grinned in response, kissing him again. His hands skimmed over her sides, touch reverent on her skin, guiding one of her legs over his hip. She breathed his name and their eyes locked as he slid into her. She wrapped her arms around him and Dom's hand drifted down to press against her lower back, before cupping the curve of her bottom.

Fifteen years and all that history between them now. Two young kids who didn't know what lie ahead, a newly married couple stupid in love with each other, a woman who'd forgotten everything and a man who'd barely been alive without her. They were all of these things, wrapped up together and intertwined. Sometimes it was mindless sex, a desperate fuck, but often, like now, it was making love. Their bodies spoke to each other as they moved together, one of his hands tangling in her hair as she panted out, breath hot against his chest. Her nails bit into his shoulders, scraped at his back. Letty pressed her nose against his throat, biting down, tilted her head to whisper dirty things in his ear until he laughed and caught up that mouth in a kiss.

"I love you." He pressed the words against her throat and slipped one hand between her legs, callused fingers teasing against her until she strained against him. Her teeth found his shoulder to stifle her cries. He followed her over the crest, coming back to himself with the awareness that he was holding onto her hip just a little too tightly as their hearts raced, chests pressed together. He loosened his grip, lying bonelessly back against the bed while the blood slowly trickled back to his brain, his breathing evening out. Letty laid her hand against his chest, her leg tangled with his. He reached up to press her palm against his thundering heart, the flat sheet beneath his back damp with sweat.

Dom drifted, perhaps dozing a little, before he was stirred by his wife scooting out of bed. He watched her naked bottom with lazy satisfaction as she made her way towards the bathroom. Pausing in the door she turned to fix him with a smirk. "I'm going to take a shower. Order breakfast?" she suggested, then disappeared through the doorway.

It took him another five minutes to roll over and search the bedside table for a room service menu. The shower was running when he called down to the front desk and placed an order. Twenty minutes. He had time to help Letty wash her back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. I really hope you're enjoying this! I do have a plan for where this is going, and an idea for a follow up, sort of my own 9 and 10. I love reading your reviews and knowing people are enjoying my story :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is plenty of action in this one.**_

"So, where exactly are we going?" Roman asked as they filed out of the elevator into the parking garage later that morning.

Mr. Nobody had arranged a couple of cars, some rentals booked under the same false names and identifications they'd used to check into the hotel. For now, that would be enough to stay off of Cipher's radar. She no longer had the God's Eye and odds were that they'd beaten her into the country by at least a day. Still, there was no telling how long that would last. They needed to get to Nelani Singh before Cipher did and the leads on the woman pointed them in the direction of some of Jakarta's biggest players. People with a lot of money.

Unlike their trip to Abu Dhabi, this didn't mean dressing everyone up and getting invited to a party. This was the dark underbelly of the world of the wealthy. Mr. Nobody had pointed them in the direction of an underground casino and fighting ring. They would find Ms. Singh there, but none of it would be easy.

They already stood out in the Southeast Asian country as it was, and though tourists were hardly uncommon in the city, they didn't need to be drawing attention to themselves. That might be harder for some of the group than for others.

Waiting until they were in the car, Dom turned to look at Roman in the rear seat. "We're going to get some cars and a few other things, so we can head to the location Mr. Nobody told us about."

"Why do we need cars?" Roman asked. "We're gambling, right? Not driving."

Letty laughed briefly from the passenger seat. "Did you read any of the information about this place?" she asked him. "Gambling is super illegal here. You could end up in prison for years."

"What?" Roman scoffed. "For placing a bet?"

"We're not gambling," Dom said. "But just going into this place is dangerous. Now, a lot of these people will be foreigners, or locals with a ridiculous amount of money. Odds are, these places stay in operation because the money falls in the right hands. But if there is a raid, we gotta get out fast."

"And what?" Roman asked. "We're just gonna… stroll right in there like we belong? Cause I mean, I dunno about y'all, but Hobbs doesn't really look like the type to mingle with the rich and famous, if you know what I'm saying."

Letty smothered a smirk, exchanging a glance with her husband. "And you do?" she asked Roman.

"Roman Pearce is smooth," he replied, settling back in his seat. "I am a man with class. Trust me, Letty."

"Don't you worry about it," Dom said. "Tej came up with a plan. You'll get to be real smooth, Roman."

000000000

"So, uh," Roman said as they stood in the warehouse a bit later. "Anyone want to explain to me why there's only two cars here?" he asked. "Or why one of them…. Is that?" He indicated the luxury town car with no mild amount of disdain.

"But Roman," Tej said. "That's your car."

"My car?" Disbelief was clear in Roman's voice.

"It fits your role perfectly."

Roman looked dubious as he studied the vehicle. "Well… it is luxury. I can see how that clearly fits with my role. Though it's a little…"

"Low key?" Tej suggested.

"Boring," Roman finished.

"We're not looking to draw attention," Ramsey put in from beside them.

"So… what is my role exactly?" Roman asked. "Playboy billionaire?"

000000000

"I seriously cannot believe you made me the damn driver," Roman complained for perhaps the tenth time. "That isn't even in the orbit of billionaire!"

"Sure it is," Tej replied. "You're in the orbit of the billionaire you're driving around."

"Yeah. Great. I get to drive you and Ramsey around, like that doesn't just add insult to injury. Why can't we switch roles?" he whined.

"One," Tej said. "Because you are anything but subtle and we need to blend in at this event. And two, aren't you always bragging about how you're a better driver than me?"

Roman scowled, but was willing to agree to that second point. "Why can't I switch with Dom, then?"

"I refer back to point one,"Tej told him. "Suck it up Rome. This is your role. And only you can do it. So fix the tie on your monkey suit and stop complaining."

Roman muttered to himself, but stopped arguing when Ramsey stepped up to fix his tie for him, offering a little grin.

"Besides," she told him. "If anything goes wrong you're the cavalry. I have a feeling you're the perfect man for the job."

Ego soothed, he smiled at her, offering Tej a victorious little smirk.

"I gotta say, girl," his eyes slid over her. "You're looking particularly fine today."

"Of course you would," she said with a roll of her eyes, fiddling at the sparkly crop top and black fitted skirt. "I look like a flavor of the week."

"A spoiled flavor of the week," Tej put in. "The jewelry you've got on alone is worth 10,000 dollars."

"Jesus," she muttered, looking down at the bracelet on her wrist and the oversized ring on her right hand. "Now I'm afraid to wear it!"

"It will be fine," Letty said as she came to join them. "Most of the people in the place are disgustingly rich too, right?"

She looked up to find them all staring at her and frowned, crossing her arms in front of her. "What? This isn't even the first time you've seen me in a dress now."

She'd put on a sleeveless bias-cut dress that was just asymmetrical enough to be interesting, in black with a dark, bold floral and a high slit up the left leg. Her dark hair was pulled up, braided along one side then gathered into a high ponytail to show off the earrings, dangling gold set with bright blue gems.

"Yeah but… damn," Roman whistled. She glared at him.

"How come Letty isn't dressed like a tart but I am?" Ramsey complained.

"Because that is not her character," Tej explained. "She's just obviously wealthy in her own right, see?" he explained. "You can't tell unless you're also rich, how much that dress costs and those earrings. Plus she obviously had someone else do her hair…"

"You are way too into this," Letty told him. "And where did we get all this stuff?"

"I made some calls for the clothes," he said, grinning. "What can I say? I have taste. As for the jewelry, it's on loan. Mr. Nobody has a big stash of stuff pretty much anywhere you could go. Mostly recovered from criminals. I'm sure those belonged to some arms dealer's wife or something."

"How about we talk about the fact that you got me a Mercedes to drive," Dom said, coming up behind his wife. Like Tej, he was dressed in well tailored slacks and a dress shirt. He didn't look entirely comfortable, but it was certainly worth it to see Letty all dressed up again.

"A Mercedes AMG GT," Tej put in. "It is fast and it is luxury. And Cipher won't look at it and think, ah yes, it's those assholes from LA I really am trying to kill."

Letty laughed softly. "He's got a point," she said, tilting her head to grin up at Dom. "Or you could… always switch with Roman and take the town car."

"Ugh, no thanks."

000000000

The place they pulled up at later that evening didn't look at all like what it concealed. Perhaps rather an exclusive nightclub, what with the security at the door.

The Mercedes pulled up first and Dom got out, passing the keys to a valet as one of the security guards held the passenger door for Letty. Her dark gaze swept over their carefully tailored suits, snagging on the guns tucked beneath well-made jackets.

Dom's hand went to her waist as they stepped inside. Beyond another security check where people were relinquishing their phones. The place was dimly lit and full, but not so packed that you couldn't move. People around them were dressed as they were, for a night out at a club, not the opera. Even so, it was easy to pick the mistresses and wealthy women out from the dancers and escorts.

Against one wall a group of men were smoking something or other, speaking in low voices. A table nearby had a poker game going. But no one this near the doorway was placing any bets. Here they played for fun, enjoying drinks and cigars.

Some people were making use of the dance floor that dominated the space. There were a lot of foreigners, but plenty of Indonesians around as well. They moved through the crowd, then took a staircase at the far end of the room.

Down here the real games were played. With cards and dice and thick wads of cash being slid across tables. Security was everywhere, and the workers at the tables were dressed equally as sharp, shirtsleeves rolled up, matching burgundy vests. Here the scent of perfume cut through the haze of smoke, men and women together crowded around the tables. Letty scanned their faces.

"I don't see her," she murmured.

"She might be in the back, where they run the fights," Tej's voice was in her ear. "We're on our way in. You two should blend. Mingle."

"Great," she sighed, curling her hand around Dom's arm.

"Let's get some drinks," he suggested, his own hand curving against her hip as he guided her towards the long bar that took up one side of the area.

Upstairs Tej and Ramsey made their entrance, shadowed by Hobbs' hulking figure. Roman drove the car around back, complaining through the comms about having the shit role, as everyone fought not to roll their eyes. Ramsey did her best to hang on Tej's arm, looking bored. Passing through security, then made their way straight through to the back.

A fight was already going on when they came into the room, and the crowd was into it, cheering and shouting as the two opponents went at each other in what would certainly not be considered honorable, clean fighting. Ramsey had to force herself not to look away, but she winced a little bit when one fighter's fist connected with the nose of another. Then there was a lot of blood.

"There's the man in charge," Tej said, indicating a dark-skinned man sitting at one side of the ring. He was wearing a flashy suit and flanked by several scantily dressed women.

"How can you tell?" Ramsey asked. "I really didn't expect him to look so… cliche."

He chuckled under his breath. "Come on. And keep your eyes peeled for Singh. Odds are she's working for this guy somehow. She might be close."

"Or maybe she just came here to fight," Hobbs said. "Her file said she was something of an expert."

"Well she's not in the ring," Tej said. "So let's stick with the plan."

One of the guards stopped them before they could get anywhere near the man in charge. Tej inquired about entering a fighter for the night and with a brief, appraising look at Hobbs, the guard showed them over towards the boss.

The boss, Leo, grinned up at them, his gaze sliding over Ramsey's legs before drifting over to Hobbs behind them.

"So," he said, looking at Tej. "This is your fighter?"

"Let's just say I'm sponsoring him," Tej replied. "I'd pit him against anyone you can bring up."

Leo looked back at Hobbs. "I dunno…" He rubbed his chin. "Looks a bit… long in the tooth."

Hobbs frowned, crossing his arms over his chest until the muscles strained against his tailored shirt. "Sounds like maybe you're not so sure of your guys," he said.

Leo snorted out a small laugh, turning to watch as one of the men in the ring knocked the other one out, blood bright against the wood floor. He cleared his throat, motioning to one of the guards. "Fine. Let's see what your guy can do. Take him down to the locker room."

000000000

What Leo had referred to as a 'locker room' turned out to be a small room down below the ring where fighters could change and tape up their wrists. One of the guards had escorted Hobbs down there, leaving Tej and Ramsey up above to watch.

He stripped off the dress clothes, leaving him only in a pair of shorts and sat to tape up his wrists, watching other fighters come and go from the room. "Still no sign of the girl?" he asked.

"Nothing up here," came Ramsey's voice.

"Here neither," Letty added, sounding a little on edge. "I've got a bad feeling about this place."

"So what do we do?" Hobbs asked. "How long do we give it?"

"After your match ask around," Tej told him. "Maybe some of the fighters will say something. Ramsey's already doing some gossiping up here."

"Copy that," Hobbs muttered, strolling towards the steps that would take him up to the ring. A pair of guards was carrying a woman down as he moved past. Her face was bloodied and she looked unconscious. Whoever had fought her certainly hadn't been kind.

"Hobbs," Ramsey's voice came through. "The woman who was in the ring before… I think that was her. Our girl."

"Where is she now?" he asked, but the sound of her reply was drowned out by the cheering as he reached the ring. He looked across to see his opponent. The man was clearly Southeast Asian. Smaller than him, but his wiry body was corded with muscle. He'd be faster, and there'd be no lack of power behind his hits. It wouldn't do to underestimate the man.

Around him he could hear people jeering, people shouting, people placing bets. The room smelt of sweat and money and booze. It disgusted him, to be honest. People paying and playing for this kind of entertainment. But damned if he wasn't going to give them a show.

When the ref gave the signal the two men wasted no time in dancing around, instead trading blows in the center of the ring. The little guy was fast, bobbing and weaving. Using hands, feet, knees and elbows as he went on the attack. Hobbs blocked, then countered, grabbing ahold of one arm to still him. He aimed a punch at his jaw, which sent the other guy reeling. He steadied himself, and spat, blood and saliva against the scarred wood. Two sharp jabs from his knees against Hobbs' torso had the bigger man stumbling back, arms coming up to protect himself.

He took in a slow breath, then went on the attack again, pressing his opponent back, alternating the direction of his swing to catch him when he darted out of the way. One hard hit against his side, and another that caught him square in the nose, along with the crunch of bone and a spray of blood.

Spitting again, the man came back at him, aiming more sharp blows against his chest. Blows he knew would come back later, bruising and hurting. One elbow to the face had him tasting blood. Hobbs let out a little growl of irritation and struck back hard. After a series of forceful punches, his opponent was splayed out, groaning on the floor, and Hobbs was victorious. He wiped a hand across his face and turned his head, catching sight of Tej and Ramsey sitting up with Leo.

Shooting her a wink, he turned to head back down the stairs. Maybe he could find this woman and collect some winnings to boot.

But when he walked into the 'locker room' she was waiting. Nelani Singh.

She was still wearing a pair of loose shorts and a sports bra. She'd removed the tape from her hands and it sat, curled, bloodied, shreds on the bench beside her. She flicked a lock of her dark hair from her forehead. "Well well… that was cute. Agent Hobbs," she said, tilting her head. "Underground boxing in Jakarta. How unexpected."

"Doesn't sound like it was unexpected all," he replied, fixing her with a measuring look. "You knew we were coming?"

"Of course we did." She smiled. "We were counting on it."

"We." He paused. "Cipher got to you already. Did you guys hear that?"

"We figured it out," Letty replied, voice tense on the other side of the comm. "All the guards in here just drew their guns on us."

"Us too," Tej replied.

Nelani smiled at him. "Looks like it's just you and me, Agent Hobbs."

He gave her a smile in return. "You gonna tell them to let my people go then?"

Her laugh was amused as she pushed herself to her feet, cracking her knuckles. "Let me think about that one…" She curled one hand into a fist. "No."

She came at him like lightning, swinging both fists, rapidly, one after the other. Hobbs dodged, stepping backwards, then held up his arms to block her next strike. Tried to grab at her arm. She twisted free, baring her teeth in a hard grin.

"What's the matter, Agent Hobbs? Why hesitate?"

"I don't hit women," he replied, stepping aside from her next strike. She laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Big mistake," she replied, striking out with her leg.

She caught him hard in the thigh, heel jabbing into the muscle, then again, in the gut, so he doubled over. She slammed his head into her knee, hard, once, then again, stabbed two punches on either side of his neck. Grunting, he straightened up, spitting blood to the floor and swiped at her, trying to grab for her.

She avoided him, flipping back over the bench, hooking one foot beneath it. She kicked it at him and Hobbs stumbled back, catching it. He tossed it aside, brow furrowing.

"You're really starting to piss me off," he told her.

000000000

"So," Ramsey began conversationally, looking from Tej towards all the guards pointing various weapons at them. Many of the other guests had fled. Leo still sat on his couch, smoking his cigar.

"Have any ideas?" she asked Tej.

"Nothing that won't probably get us killed," he replied. "There are way too many guns on us."

"I recommend you stand very still," Roman's voice came through her ear. "Either that, or be prepared to move, fast."

"What?" She looked confused and Tej shrugged.

And then, the town car was in the building. Roman, was driving the town car into the building, shouting something that sounded a whole lot like 'Yipee ki-yay Motherfuckers!' as he plowed right into a cadre of armed security.

Tej and Ramsey did run, the former punching a pair of guards out of the way as others were knocked aside in the chaos. Someone was shooting wildly. They ran from the car, and then for the car, yanking open the back seat and diving in. Bullets pinged off its side, and Tej was glad he'd invested in bulletproofing. Somehow, they always ended up needing it.

"Hold on!" Roman said, yanking the wheel as he pressed down on the gas, driving right into the next room over. The dancers had scattered. Most people had gone or were running screaming now. The guards were still shooting at the car, moving target it that it was. Roman turned the wheel this way and that, plowing into those who weren't quick enough to get out of the way, before bursting back out the side of the building and into the alley.

"What about the others?" Ramsey asked, lifting her head to peek out the rear window as several men got on motorcycles to chase them, still shooting.

"We have to hope that provided enough distraction," Tej told her.

000000000

Dom and Letty didn't know what was going on upstairs, really. Even though they could hear the roar of a car engine and a lot of crashing and shooting. So could the guards around them. But no one seemed brave enough to go up and investigate. Still, their unease distracted them enough.

Dom grabbed the guy closest to him and Letty, lifting him bodily and tossing him over the bar. At his side, his wife grabbed a barstool and hit another of the guards across the face with it, knocking him unconscious before tossing the seat into another group of men who'd started to open fire. He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her with him as he dove behind the bar, avoiding another spatter of bullets.

"We've gotta get out of here," Letty muttered, crawling over towards the guy Dom had tossed back here earlier. He was out cold, but his gun was still strapped to him. She grabbed it as Dom came up behind her.

"Get to the other side of the room," he told her. "There might be a back entrance."

"Watch behind you," she warned him, then turned to crawl in the opposite direction.

Dom turned his head as one of the guards ducked around the side of the bar, gun brandished. He smashed it out of his hand with a wine bottle, which broke against the weapon, shattering glass and splashing liquor over the other man. He scrambled for the gun, but Dom kicked it away and leaned in to catch him across the face with the remains of the bottle, sending him sprawling, blood blossoming across his cheek.

Letty was moving along behind the bar, the chaos of the room, guests now unable to flee due to the mess upstairs, guards shooting wildly. One of them slid over the bar, diving towards Letty, who shot him in the shoulder, then kicked him in the face. Dom grabbed the guy and tossed him back over the bar. Together, they fought their way through to the other side, then peered out from behind their shelter.

They could see the door just beneath the stairs. Unfortunately, it was blocked by a pair of guards, who were aiming their weapons in their direction. Letty ducked her head back just as they shot, a few bullets embedding into the corner of the bar.

Any plan they might have made was interrupted by an explosively large crash and more brief, wild shooting as Hobbs came flying through the door, which knocked off its hinges, then fell (door, giant man, and all) on top of the two guards. His nose looked bloodied, and he looked pissed, as he struggled to his feet, oblivious to the chaos around him.

A woman appeared in the doorway, still dressed in her fighting garb, as Letty and Dom slowly stood. Lifting the gun still held in her hands, Letty pointed it at her. The woman, Nelani, laughed.

"Looks like the odds have changed," she told Hobbs, then turned and ran back through the room she'd come out of.

Hobbs was on his feet, running after her. Dom and Letty hurried after him, the latter cursing high heels under her breath.

"You need to get the hell out of there!" Tej's voice was suddenly loud in their ears. "The cops are on their way and if you are caught there then you will be in prison for a long ass time. Get the hell out!"

"We're going!" Letty replied, skirting around a broken bench. Up ahead Hobbs was shouting something she couldn't really make out. She didn't worry about it. Dom caught her by the hand as they hurried through the room.

Up ahead a rectangle of dim moonlight fell against the dirty floor.

"Found a door!" Hobbs called.

He was waiting for them, apparently having lost Nelani. Or perhaps given up the pursuit, given his current situation and the need for them to make a hasty retreat. The door was a sort of below-ground entrance and they took the cement steps up to the alleyway. Dom found the key for the Mercedes at the valet stand and they all piled into the car, Hobbs still wearing only the shorts he'd fought in, wrists and hands wrapped with tape.

"Well…" Letty breathed, when they were safely on the road heading away from the locale. "That was a disaster. And Cipher is up by one skilled assassin."

"Yeah," Hobbs agreed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "The woman is definitely not a pushover."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. I want to thank you so much for being patient with new chapters and with my other fic. I promise I am working diligently on both of them. :) Alas time can be in short supply when you work two jobs! I'm hoping to have an update to Everything is Not Okay by the end of the week and another chapter of this shortly after. Thanks again for all the reviews and follows. It helps to know everyone is enjoying reading!**_

The team found themselves back in the warehouse late that night after they'd ditched the cars and made sure they weren't being followed.

Dom located Letty getting some air in the abandoned lot out back, still clothed in the dress, even though she'd gotten rid of the earrings and heels. She looked up when he approached, giving him a little smile.

"It's crazy but… right now I really miss those days when all we did was race and jack a few trucks now and then," she said with a sigh. "How the hell did we get ourselves involved in all this shit with Cipher?"

It was a rhetorical question, really. By now they all knew why Cipher was after them. They knew they'd messed with her jobs, and that the elaborate revenge plot she'd tried to hit Dom with had blown up in her face too. Not only had he eventually escaped from her grip, he'd blown up her sub and sent Shaw to kill all her men and take away her plane.

Yeah, she had to be more than a little pissed. And they'd seen what she'd done last time.

"It's all my fault," Dom said, pulling his gaze away from her to look out at the city of Jakarta in the distance.

Letty didn't argue, just laid her head against his shoulder. "Whatever choices we've made along the way, all of us, this is where we've ended up," she said after a moment of quiet. "Can we complain? This business with Cipher aside…" She looked up at him, the silvery light of the moon reflecting off her dark eyes. "What she's doing to us is on her, Dom. You can't take the blame for that psychopath. Sure, we messed up her jobs, but she's the kind of woman who steals nightshade devices and nuclear codes because she wants to hold the world hostage."

He turned to face her, looking down at her. "Which means she won't hesitate to kill any of us," he said softly. "Especially you. She knows what you mean to me."

Leaning into him, Letty wrapped her arms around his waist. His hands came to lace together at her back and he dropped his head to press his nose into the crown of her hair. Breathed in the scent of her shampoo, under the smoke and booze that still lingered from their trip through the bar.

"I guess we're just going to have to figure out a way to stop her then," she answered, her voice muffled against his chest as he held her closer.

000000000

Ramsey sat hunched over a computer screen, her hands pressed against her eyes, head dropped forward. "You know," she muttered. "It was incredibly rude of Shaw to return Dom's son and not my program. The God's Eye would make all of this a lot easier."

"Incredibly rude," Tej agreed with a laugh from where he sat, sprawled on one chair, his feet up on another.

She sighed, dropping her head down on the desk wearily, and laid there for a moment. "Actually…" she began. "Maybe we don't need to find Cipher at all."

"What do you mean?" Hobbs asked from where he was going through the files on Agent Singh.

"Well, think about it," Ramsey told him, lifting her head. "What is Cipher's goal?"

"I dunno… fucking up Dom's life," Tej suggested. "Causing him pain in a bid for revenge?"

"And how's she trying to do that?" she asked.

"Well she went after Letty and Marcus," Hobbs said. "Which seems like it would probably be a good way to upset him."

"She also went after you," Tej put in. "When you were with your daughter."

"Right, so obviously Cipher is looking for the most vulnerable people we care about, our children, and going after them."

"So out of the group of us," Ramsey asked. "Who do you think she's most likely to go after?"

The men were silent, shifting awkwardly for a moment as they grappled with saying what everyone knew they were thinking.

"Well," Tej began. "Obviously she gonna go for Letty again. Let's be real. We wouldn't be all that much leverage over Dom. Sure, we're family but you know, it's different."

Hobbs nodded in quiet agreement. "But she's safe as long as we're together."

"But maybe we shouldn't be together," Ramsey interrupted. "Maybe we need to use her as bait to draw Cipher out."

They fell silent again, Tej sitting up straighter in his chair as he stared over at Ramsey. "Let me get this…" he paused. "Did you really say we should use her as bait?"

"Yes." Ramsey nodded.

"That's insane. She will get caught by Cipher and then she'll have her little bargaining chip and make Dom her bitch and I do not want that. Not at all."

"Now hear me out," Ramsey said. "We need someone on the inside. Before, when Dom brought Cipher down it was because he knew where she was. He was on her base of operations. Odds are, now that she has her team, she'll retreat into hiding and play the long game with us. Keep sending more and more shit against us until she takes us out."

"Yeah but you're talking about sending Letty to that woman, alone?" Hobbs asked. "I don't think that's a good idea. At all."

"Cipher isn't going to kill her," Ramsey continued, looking earnest. "That was never her plan. Remember in LA she was trying to capture her and Marcus. Otherwise why blow up the truck before they get into it?"

"I get it," Tej said slowly. "She wants to use Letty to get to Dom, or just to hurt him. Either way, it's not effective if he's not around."

"So we have Letty go out and look… like bait," Hobbs said. "And then what?"

"That's where the beauty of the plan comes in," Ramsey said, folding her hands together in front of her. "It's also why I have to go with her."

000000000

"You know I really don't like this idea at all," Dom said, watching Letty lace up her boots at the edge of the cot she'd snatched only a few hours sleep on.

"You've said as much several times," she replied with more patience than she felt, then pushed herself to her feet, crossing towards him. "It's a good plan. It will work. And Ramsey is right. She's not going to kill me. She's had opportunity to do that already."

He cupped his hands over her shoulders and then smoothed them down her arms to lace their fingers together. "I hate that you're going into danger without me," he mumbled and she sighed in return, squeezing his hands gently.

"At least I'm letting you know about it first," she pointed out, smiling at his chagrined look. "I'll be okay. I spent that whole year with Shaw and I managed just fine."

He dipped his head, pressing a kiss against her brow. "I know you did. But I don't like that you had to do that, either."

She lingered there, standing so close she could feel the heat of his body, but not really close enough to be touching other than their intertwined hands. She brushed her thumbs over his wrists, flexing her fingers between his before slowly taking one step back, disentangling herself from his hold. When she looked up at his face she could tell he was desperate to ask her not to go, to just grab her and bundle her away somewhere where she might be safe. But they both knew that as long as Cipher was out there they wouldn't be safe, so he didn't say anything.

She moved in closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and he leaned in. When his arms came around her his hold was just a little too tight. But she didn't complain. She pressed her lips against his jaw, then he turned his head and caught her up in a slow kiss. It deepened, his hands coming up to tangle in her hair. Underneath the surety that she'd be safe was the small thread of fear that she wouldn't. That this might not work. That this could be the last time they were together.

Letty drew back, their breath falling ragged between them. "I'll see you soon," she promised, then turned to walk out of the room.

000000000

Ramsey watched Letty shift the car into a faster speed as they pulled onto the highway heading towards the coast. The plan was simple enough. Cipher knew they were in Jakarta. She'd be looking for them. All they had to do was be seen.

"You don't think Cipher is going to find it suspicious that we're just driving around like this?" Letty asked her.

"Maybe. But from what we know about her I don't think that will stop her from taking the opportunity to grab us. She's very sure of herself."

"Being so sure of herself wasn't very beneficial to her last time," Letty replied, switching lanes to move around the slower traffic.

"And this time she'll be more careful," Ramsey replied. "She will definitely search us for anything that could be a tracking device. Probably take away our jewelry, so it's a good thing you left your ring with Dom."

Letty ran her thumb over the bare spot on her left finger when she said that. She hadn't really been wearing it all that long but it already felt strange to be missing it. "Yeah well, so I actually get it back."

Out of the corner of her eye Ramsey could see that something had changed about the traffic pattern. At some point Letty had switched into the middle lane. Now on either side of her the cars were slowing down, driving too close together. Penning them in, almost. Letty was forced to shift into a lower gear, frowning when the car in front of her lowered its speed too.

"I think she's found us," she muttered. "Let's not make it too easy. She'll never buy it." She shot Ramsey a glance. "Buckled up?" Then she shifted up again, ramming into the bumper of the car in front of her. It honked, pressing on it's brakes, but Letty knew her car had better horsepower, and she sped up more, until the car spun out of the way, wheeling into the left lane and crashing into some of the other vehicles.

She swerved around a Jeep and sedan that was signaling to pull over. About a dozen cars followed suit and Ramsey craned her head to look back. "These aren't like her zombie cars," she said. "There are people in them."

"Probably our friendly neighborhood kidnappers," Letty told her, cutting off a motorcyclist to take the next exit off the highway. "We have to get away from too much traffic," she said.

Ramsey looked down at her GPS. "We're heading for the docks. There shouldn't be too much traffic this time of day."

"Great," Letty said, eyes focused on the side mirror where she could see that the twelve cars were still in pursuit. "We're going to need the space."

She wove around the slower traffic, riding up on the shoulder to get around other vehicles and bypassed the stop sign altogether, turning right into traffic and cutting off a pickup whose driver laid on the horn. She ignored it, and the successive honks of all the other cars cutting him off as well, taking a turn down one of the smaller roads that looked fairly deserted.

There were a couple of cars parked along one side, but no one was currently on it, so Letty accelerated, the car jolting up over a bump in the road and jetting forward before landing heavily.

"Watch out!" Ramsey clutched at her seatbelt, but Letty was already turning the wheel, the car squealing to a stop.

Now cars were in front of them and behind. Letty's dark eyes flickered around for some sort of alternate route, spotting an alley between two buildings. It looked just barely wide enough for the car, but she yanked the wheel, heading for it. Before she could turn down, another car came through, blocking the way and she cursed, hitting the brakes. She drummed her fingers across the wheel.

"We could run into them, push them out of the way?" Ramsey suggested.

"I'm not sure there's a point," Letty muttered. The cars ahead of them were two deep now. "Cipher routed us."

"So what now?"

"We get out and run," Letty told her, reaching for the gun in the glove compartment. "We're not going to make this easy for her."

"Split up?" Ramsey asked, reaching for the handle of her door.

"No. Stick together." Letty wrenched open her door, ducking low as she skirted around the back, meeting Ramsey. They darted towards the closest building, her ushering Ramsey ahead of her. She heard the sound of a shot impacting somewhere behind her, but it didn't sound like a bullet.

They made for the car in the alley, jumping up on the hood to run over it. Narrow as it was, the men inside the car couldn't open their doors. They rolled down the windows, one reaching out to snag Ramsey by the ankle. Letty kicked him in the face until he released her, grabbing ahold of her friend's arm to help her the rest of the way over the car.

There was the clattering of boots as other men gave chase, climbing up after them. Letty turned to shoot, hitting one in the chest. It staggered him but he wore body armor. She aimed for the leg of another and hit, dropping him. Something whizzed past her head and she pressed herself against the wall of the building. Another shot caught Ramsey in the back and the other woman cried out, staggering, fell forward. Letty could see what looked like a dart sticking out of her. Cursing under her breath she yanked it out and pulled Ramsey to her feet.

"Come on," she half-dragged her into a doorway, shot off the lock and went inside.

"Tranquilizer…" Ramsey's voice was slurred already and Letty knew she was screwed. She leaned her against the wall and positioned herself with a view of the door. It was flung open and Letty fired, hitting the first man in the head. He went down like a sack of potatoes. Letty fired again. Someone lobbed a smoke grenade into the building. She dived away, but smoke started filling the small, dark space. Coughing, she kept low to the ground, checking the bullets in her clip. Two left.

There was some shuffling around and Letty knew they were in the room. Her eyes watered. The smoke was blinding and choking her. She could make out dark shapes but feared hitting Ramsey if she fired blindly.

"You should just come out," a woman's voice spoke. "You put up a nice fight. Two of my men are dead." A laugh. "Well, they knew the risks."

Bootsteps on the wooden floor were coming closer. Letty tried to find some air, something she could breathe without choking. She raised the gun with shaky hands, fired as a dark figure loomed above her. The man cursed and stumbled back, calling her something nasty in a language she didn't understand.

"A fighter, aren't you?" the woman's voice was back. "I like that. I get it. Much more satisfying than a target that just rolls over and begs for it's life. Though, I suppose you know we're not here to kill you."

A heeled boot came out of the smoke, kicking the gun from Letty's hand with enough force that she was sure something was fractured. She clenched her teeth against the hiss of pain, but said nothing. Truthfully, her throat felt so raw from the smoke she doubted she could, and she was feeling light-headed now. She sagged back against the wall she'd taken cover behind, eyelids drooping.

A woman stepped out of the smoke above her. She looked hazy to Letty, with long dark hair, slightly familiar looking, despite the breather mask she wore. "Grab them and get them back to the cars," she ordered someone. "Then contact Cipher. Let her know we've got her package."

It was the last thing she heard before blackness fell over her.

000000000

It took hours to get to wherever they were being taken. By plane, helicopter, though she couldn't be sure. They'd kept them blindfolded when they'd finally awoken. Eventually they'd stopped moving, though there was that unsteady feeling like they were still moving, and the blindfolds had been removed.

The cell was not glamorous by any standards, a simple small square room with some bunks. A quick glance revealed a single door at the back which led to a tiny closet-like room with a toilet. Very generous, indeed.

The guards removed their cuffs, then left them there, sliding the bulletproof glass door closed behind them. Letty rubbed at her wrists, looking around the small space. She spotted a video camera on the outside of the cell and glared at it, before turning back to Ramsey.

"You okay?" she asked her friend, who nodded, stretching her arms over her head.

"I think I'm going to have a wicked bruise where that tranq hit me, if I don't already."

They both turned at the sounds of approaching footsteps as Cipher entered the room. She stood on the other side of the glass, observing them silently. Letty stared back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have to admit," Cipher began. "You put up quite the fight. A lot more difficult to grab than that cop Dom knocked up."

She said it just to push her buttons, Letty knew, but she still grit her teeth in irritation, gaze narrowing on the woman.

Cipher laughed softly apparently amused. "You could say she was concerned about her child but somehow you managed to keep the kiddo out of my hands. Though… I do get Ramsey instead." She tilted her head, gaze sliding back to Letty. "How much do you think Dom is panicking right about now? Knowing I have you. After all, I know how important you are to him, Letty."

Letty rolled her eyes. Dom might be freaking out, even though it had been the plan in the first place for her to get captured. But at the end of the day he knew she could handle herself. Cipher had to know it too, no matter what she said. Maybe that was why she was trying to rattle her. "Can we just get on with it?" Letty asked. "Or did you just come to gloat?"

Cipher smiled tightly and it wasn't even a little bit kind. At Letty's side Ramsey seemed to be looking around for something. She touched her wrists, then her earlobes.

"I'm afraid all your jewelry has been confiscated," Cipher said. "I don't need you using some tracker to call your friends."

Ramsey looked angry. "What did you do? Strip search us while we were unconscious?"

Cipher snorted. "Don't get pissy. It was all very professional."

No one bothered to correct her, that it was still a violation. She didn't care.

"In any case," she went on. "I just came down to say hello. I suggest you get comfortable. Even if you could get out, there's nowhere for you to go."

"Cause we're in the middle of the ocean?" Ramsey asked.

"Very smart." Cipher laughed. "I suppose I shouldn't underestimate your team. Not all of you are brainless gear heads."

"None of us are," Ramsey retorted. "You're not going to get away with this."

Cipher smiled. "Hmm… but I already have." She turned to walk away. "Oh, and don't forget… I'm watching." She indicated the camera, tossing a grin over her shoulder before she left the room. A pair of guards took up position by the door she'd disappeared through.

Ramsey looked over at them, then let out a groan. "I don't feel so well…" She fled towards the bathroom in the back.

The two guards shifted uncomfortably at the sound of the retching.

Letty drifted back to look in on her. "You okay?" She disappeared into the tiny room when Ramsey began blubbering about being afraid.

Out of sight of the guards and Cipher's camera, the hacker kept up her acting as the two women went to work. Letty sat on the lid of the toilet and worked off one boot. Under the sole, taped into the hollow of one heel was a small plastic baggie with a pair of tiny computer chips and a miniature soldering iron.

Ramsey unrolled a small, flexible circuit board and took the other items from Letty, wedging against the wall to work on the task of putting them together. Shoving her foot into her boot, Letty looked up at the sound of knocking on the glass.

"Ladies?" One of the guards voices filtered through, muffled. "What's going on?"

Ramsey made a loud retching sound, coughing.

"She's sick! What the hell do you think?" Letty snapped, sticking her head out to cast the man a glare. "You gonna come hold her hair back instead?"

He seemed unmoved. "You come out of there," he told her.

Letty looked at Ramsey, who was motioning to her and mouthing something. She narrowed her eyes, reaching back to unhook her bra, then slipped both arms through the straps before pulling it out one side of her top. She tossed it to her friend, who caught it with a thumbs up, and ripped open the underwire to get at some of the other bits they'd smuggled in. Apparently the strip search hadn't been that thorough.

She ducked out of the bathroom, casting a dirty look towards the guard who stared back impassively.

It wasn't much longer before the toilet flushed and Ramsey emerged from the bathroom, eyes red and watery, makeup streaked. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, glancing at the guard. "I don't suppose you have a toothbrush…"

000000000

Ramsey's plan had required all of them working together, even though they would be apart. So the boys had put in a contact to Mr. Nobody, and with his help they'd extrapolated the most likely area where Cipher's boat would be heading in order to take the girls from Jakarta out to what they were guessing was her new mobile base.

There was only so far a ship could travel in the amount of time it had been, which meant it wouldn't be that close to Indonesia. Mr. Nobody's intel suggested the girls had been flown out by plane, which meant they had to get the ship close enough to land to arrange a transfer of some sort. And to be frank, there wasn't a whole lot of real estate between Hawaii and Indonesia that fit the bill.

He'd arranged for them to meet up with a naval ship in Fiji, a carrier that didn't seem to be flying anyone's flag in particular. Little Nobody had been on board to greet them, to their surprise, and told them he was taking over field operations for their mission on behalf of his boss.

They'd loaded their cars on board, where the vehicles now sat on deck alongside get fighters and helicopters, before setting up below decks in what the crew referred to as the garage. It was a large space with all sorts of tools. Parts of a fighter were laid out on the ground, clearly in the midst of repairs. There were various weapons and other vehicles about.

The crew had cleared out a workspace for them and Tej went about setting up his laptop and connecting to the system.

"So do we have an exact location?" Little Nobody asked.

"Not yet," Tej told him. "The girls have to get it to us. Ramsey will broadcast it so we just have to be in range. I suggest heading North," he looked over at him. "Odds are she'd make land as soon as she could after departing Hawaii."

"There's not a lot between here and there. But we'll head that way. I want you monitoring this. As soon as that message comes in, I want to know."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: I really apologize guys. I meant to get this out sooner, and to post chapter 5 of Everything is Not Okay. However my dog became critically ill this weekend and is currently in the hospital. I had this done, but please be patient with my future updates for a bit. Thanks very much for understanding.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Letty is still a badass.**_

They'd worked out ahead of time that it would be easiest to do what Ramsey needed to do with some sort of distraction. So Letty would be a distraction, and maybe a little bit more. Cipher was dangerous. She'd shown she didn't care much about people. But Letty was safe while she was a bargaining chip. A lot safer than her friend, at any rate.

She banged on the glass divider, doing her best to look belligerent. "Hey. I want to talk to Cipher," she said.

One of the guards laughed. "You don't get to make demands."

Letty lifted her chin. "She's going to want to hear this."

"I can hear it." Cipher's voice filtered through a speaker somewhere. "Talk."

"Not here," she said. "Alone." She doubted she'd be allowed anywhere alone with Cipher, but she really meant not in front of Ramsey. Maybe the other woman could suss that out.

There was a pause, silence stretching on for so long that Letty though maybe the woman's answer was no, and silence would suffice.

"Bring her up," she finally said.

The guards looked displeased, but complied, initiating the procedure to open the sliding glass door. One came to Letty's side, grabbing her by the arm as she stepped out, while the other shut the door again hastily. She turned to look back at Ramsey, who still looked a little wan. She wasn't sure if the other woman was just that good at pretending or if she really was feeling a bit queasy. She couldn't blame her for any anxiety. If any part of their plan fell through, the boys didn't find them in time, the hacker could very well pay for this stunt with her life.

The guard with a hold on her took Letty through the door and what looked like a large cargo area. They went up a narrow flight of steps and down a corridor. At the far end was a door and he took her through into the room beyond.

It was fairly large and well-lit by lights inset above. Desks dominated the space, the walls on either side of them and one narrow table ran through the center. Computers lined most of the desks, some of the ones along either side were manned by people. In the center there was what looked to be some sort of radar and consoles set into the table displaying a variety of maps. Cipher was standing in the middle of the space. Letty saw one other guard aside from the man who'd brought her up, also wearing body armor and carrying a gun.

She slid her gaze back to Cipher, who waved the guard aside. He didn't move very far.

"What is so important?" Cipher asked. "I hope you're not here to waste my time. That sort of thing annoys me."

Letty stifled the urge to roll her eyes. She figured a lot of things annoyed Cipher.

"I want you to let Ramsey go," she began. "You have me. What do you need her for?"

Cipher looked amused. "Need? I guess I don't need her. But it never hurts to have options, Letty. And at the very least I can use her as leverage against you. You are friends, right?" She tilted her head. "You wouldn't want me to hurt her, or kill her, would you? So don't waste my time with this bullshit." She nodded towards the guard. "If that's all… Take her back," she ordered. "I'll give you a pass this time."

The guard took ahold of her arm again and Letty shook him off, trying to think of some way she could stall.

"Something is happening," one young man at a computer said, scowling as strange symbols and letter appeared across the screen. "It's a virus. Something… it's compromising our systems."

"What's going on?" Cipher demanded, turning on her.

Letty aimed her elbow backwards and up, catching the guard in his not-so-armored face. He cried out, bones in his nose crunching. She grabbed the gun from his holster, shot him in the foot. He screamed and fell. Letty dodged, diving behind an office chair, occupied by one of the techs, as the other guard began to fire. He shot the woman unfortunate enough to be sitting there, killing her.

"You fucking idiot!" Cipher snapped, turning towards the door that led out the other side of the room. "Security! Get in here! And someone get Ramsey! Now!"

Using the dead woman and the chair as a shield, Letty fired a few more rounds, hitting a computer screen and one of the towers. The other techs were huddling under desks, taking shelter from the gunfire. Aiming more carefully, Letty's next shot hit the other guard, who fell forward, his gun clattering to the floor. Cipher was already through the door by the time Letty lunged for the second weapon.

She trained the weapon on the nearest tech, glaring at him. There were only a handful of them left in there, and despite the fact that they outnumbered her none of them made a move. She knew she had to do something and quickly, before the backup Cipher had called arrived with way more guns than she could handle.

"Letty?" Ramsey's voice filtered through one of the computers and she turned towards the sound, brow furrowing. "I've hacked into the system and locked the doors to the room you're in." The other woman's voice sounded tinny and echoed strangely. Probably still in the bathroom of the cell. At least she was all right. "It should take them a while to get to you."

"Great," Letty said. "Are you okay?"

"I initiated a ship-wide lock down, so they can't get into the cell," Ramsey said. "But Cipher's already trying to override me."

"So what do we do?"

"Is there a map up there? I need an idea of where we are," Ramsey said. She was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet in the tiny bathroom. The tiny computer she'd assembled was little more than a raspberry pi of epicly tiny proportions, hooked to an equally small screen and a tiny flexible keyboard. All bits they'd smuggled in in their clothes. "I'm working with pretty much 1's and 0's down here."

There was silence as Letty looked around the space, finding the screen with the map on it. "Okay so…" she began. "I can tell you that we're in the ocean."

"That's, helpful," Ramsey said, rolling her eyes. "Are there coordinates?"

Letty studied the readout, zooming out on the map. "Okay it says we're maintaining at 2.144, -156.382."

"Great," Ramsey chewed her lip. "We really could be in the middle of the ocean."

"We have to be close enough to land for the copter to have gotten us out here earlier today." Letty said.

"Right. Somewhere around the equator. We might be around Fiji… can you see any land on the map?"

Letty fell silent again, zooming out further. "Yeah, there's some island to the West it looks like. But I have no idea how long it would take us to get there."

"Give me the coordinates to the island," Ramsey said. "I'll change our heading."

Letty gave the info. "And then what? We just hunker down and hope we make it to land?"

Ramsey was about to reply when the comms cut out. She cursed, typing madly at her tiny keyboard. Numbers and letters scrawled across the tiny screen, the only information she had. She was stuck strictly with the programming language with this basic a set-up. "What I wouldn't give for something a little more high tech," she muttered to herself.

"Very amusing ladies," Cipher's voice came through the comms a moment later, and Ramsey could tell she was annoyed. "I look forward to finding out just how you managed to plant that virus, Ramsey. And hack into my systems. You can let me know right before I put a bullet in your brain."

"Fuck you too," Ramsey breathed, typing away. She could feel the boat lurch around her as it turned, and smirked in small victory. At least the course change had been successful. Now she just had to stop Cipher from lifting the lockdown. Because she was pretty sure even Letty was no match for the number of armed guards on board. At least not alone.

000000000

"So… I'm not really understanding this at all," Roman said, looking agitated. "We're on a boat now. We're not sailors man! We drive cars. This is not our thing."

"Since when has any of this been our thing?" Tej asked. "Just because you can't speed around in a lambo or something you wanna sit this one out? Okay. Ramsey gonna be real impressed when we tell her you stayed home while we saved her."

"Hey, hey," Roman stood, glaring at him. "I didn't say I was staying home!"

"Get it together boys," Hobbs told them. "Roman. We've been over the plan already. The cars are safely on deck for when we need them."

"Yeah but when the hell we gonna use them?" he asked. "We've been on the water for hours looking for Cipher's ship."

"Since we're on a naval carrier," Hobbs answered. "We have alternative ways to get back to land a lot quicker."

"Good, cause I do not really do that well on the water, to be honest," Roman muttered.

"Great." Hobbs shook his head, wandering out towards the deck where Dom was standing. He came to stand beside him, leaning his forearms against the railing, gazing out across the water. He couldn't see anything but blue stretching out above and below. But that didn't mean anything. The human eye was only so trustworthy.

"You ready for this?" he asked, glancing over at the other man.

Dom pushed away from the railing. "Been ready since the day Letty drove off," he replied, shoulders tense. "I should be there with her."

"If you were she'd have been in more danger. You know that." He reached over to clap him on the shoulder. "Besides, we're heading for her now."

"Hopefully." Dom rubbed a hand over his head. "Still no signal. No idea if the plan worked. What kind of danger they're in…"

"We're getting a packet in here!" Tej called, drawing their attention. The two men exchanged a glance and then hustled inside to hear what the tech expert had found. He was at the laptop they'd had set up for him in the large garage/cargo area, typing.

"What've you got?" Dom asked.

"It's still coming in," Tej said. "But it's broadcasting on the frequency Ramsey gave us. Low signal, background," he mumbled. "Mixed up with junk. Give me a minute." His hands flew over the keyboard, booting up the program she'd installed for him. "Extracting. It looks like we've got a set of coordinates. A basic layout of what I'm guessing is Cipher's ship… yacht?" He tilted his head. "Damn she musta raided a lot of people's bank accounts for that shit."

Hobbs crossed towards him, looking over his shoulder at the information. He activated his comm. "Hey, Jr," he said, smirking when Little Nobody replied testily that Jr. wasn't his name. "Yeah, yeah. We're sending coordinates up to the bridge. Get the captain to set us on an intercept course."

"You've found Cipher?" Little Nobody sounded surprised, and pleased. No doubt it would be a bit of a bump towards a promotion to bag the notorious hacker. "We're changing course. I'm on my way down."

000000000

It had only been a tense twenty minutes since Cipher had taken back the comms, but to Letty it felt like it had been hours. The techs in the room had figured out she wasn't going to shoot them and had come out from under the desks. But they were relegated to a corner of the room, away from the working computers.

She'd bullied one of them into turning on the cameras so that she had a shot of the hallway she'd come from. Most of the techs were with her, though she was certain Cipher was working on a way to open the door. Meanwhile there were about a half dozen armed men just waiting for her to do so.

She was drawn away from the video feed at the sudden pinging noise coming from somewhere to the left. "What the hell is that?" she demanded, glaring at the group of techs.

"It's the radar," one man replied, pointing to the center console. "Something's in range."

Letty shifted over to the side, looking down at the radar. It was indeed, reading something moving towards them and coming up fast. It definitely wasn't them getting closer to land. In fact the relative size of the object suggested it was some sort of vessel. She wished the comms were still working, or that Ramsey was up here with her. It was driving her mad to be trapped in this room without much idea what was going on.

"Cipher expecting visitors?" she asked.

The techs all shrugged, as if to say Cipher didn't tell them anything, and she wasn't all that surprised. Still, an alarm was set, so even if she was, she'd wanted to know ahead of time. The other vessel was getting closer and the yacht had slowed. She could feel the slow lurch of the ship beneath her. Was that automatic or was Ramsey doing that?

Then again, it was also possible Cipher was regaining control. Letty moved back towards the video feed.

The guards outside the doors were talking, muttering about something. She couldn't make any of it out, but it looked like they were getting orders from someone. Two of the men peeled off from the rear and went down the hall while the others remained where they were, though some of the remaining men seemed to now be guarding the rear. Was someone boarding the ship?

She was about to ask one of the techs to bring up another video feed when a clicking noise behind her signaled the lockdown on the door Cipher had disappeared through earlier was disarmed. She grabbed the gun she'd set on the desk, moving back as the lights on the keypad turned green and the door slid open.

A pair of guards came through first, guns brandished. Letty heaved one of the desk chairs at the first one, who raised his hands to fend it off, stumbling backwards. She aimed at his leg, squeezing off a shot before taking shelter behind the central console as the man behind him began to return fire.

The first man went down, clutching at his leg and Letty aimed again, hitting him in the head and dropping him. She tossed that gun aside, clip now emptied and reached for the other one tucked into the waistband of her jeans. The second guard had stopped firing and she could hear him advancing on her position now, pressing her back against the desk. Beside her was a small stool-like seat on wheels. Letty grabbed ahold of it, waiting, until she heard the scuff of his footfall close. Then she swung, catching him hard in the gut. He stumbled back and she brought herself up, knocking the gun away as she swung again, catching him with the metal wheels across the face. He went down heavily and she grabbed up his gun, aiming it towards the still-open doorway. She didn't she anyone there.

Cautiously she moved closer, then stilled at the sound of a gun cocking. Cipher stepped through the doorway with a rifle, aiming it at Letty.

"You know what they say about if you want something done…" she said, sighing. "You're so much more trouble than you're worth."

Letty didn't stop to let her finish talking. She moved, palm hitting the underside of the rifle's barrel as Cipher fired. The shot went wide, blasting apart another one of the computer screens. The two women grappled, struggling over the weapon. Cipher was taller, but Letty knew she was tougher. Odds were the hacker never got hands on with anything.

Letty grabbed both ends of the gun, wrenching it to the side. Cipher held tight, trying to yank the weapon back and Letty turned with her velocity, slamming the other woman's back into the wall hard. The hacker's grip on the gun was strong, and Letty knew she didn't want to give the weapon up. But that was fine. She didn't need a gun to beat her ass. She kept ahold of the barrel, striking out with the other hand to jab Cipher in the throat. The hacker coughed, her hold on the weapon slipping as she kicked out with one foot. Her boot connected with Letty's shin, which hurt, but she ignored it punching her in the side, just below the ribs.

Cipher looked like the air got knocked out of her, and her hands loosened on the gun just enough that Letty ripped it free, tossing it to the floor. Cipher went for her face, digging her fingers in her hair and pulling, raking her nails across Letty's cheek. "Bitch," she growled, landing a solid right hook to Cipher's jaw, that had the other woman's lip splitting. The hacker bucked away from the wall, toppling them both to the ground as the ship lurched to a hard stop.

"Cipher!" a woman's voice, it sounded like that woman from Jakarta, came through the comms, loud and clear. "We've been boarded! I'm taking the rest of the men to intercept."

Cipher couldn't answer, as Letty had her on the floor, one arm pinned across her throat. She scratched her nails across Letty's arms, trying to pry her off.

"The lockdown's been lifted," Nelani's voice came through again. "Whatever you did, it worked!"

Both Cipher and Letty knew that Cipher hadn't done anything, but Letty still didn't want that door to open. She lunged off Cipher, grabbing up the discarded rifle as the hacker coughed, sucking in deep breaths. The door slid open and Letty dove behind a desk as gunfire scattered across the room. Cipher was crawling for the door. "Don't shoot me you fucking idiots!" she screamed, voice hoarse.

The guards did stop shooting and Cipher scrambled out of the room the way she'd come, calling for someone to ready her chopper. Letty cursed, wanting to pursue her, but stayed huddled behind the central console as the guards began to move into the room. Lifting the rifle she'd taken from Cipher she aimed over the top of it, hitting the first man with a blast that tore through his armor.

"Damn," she breathed, ducking back down as the others turned to fire at her. Cipher had wanted to shoot her point blank with that shit. She turned, reloading as another guard came around the side of the console. She shot quicker, hitting him in the arm and causing him to drop his weapon. He screamed, clutching at his hand, and Letty reloaded, darting behind him as two other guards turned to fire, hitting him in the chest inside. She fired over his shoulder, catching the closest man in the neck as the others kept firing in desperation.

She held up the man in front of her protectively until she heard their guns clicking uselessly, then she let him fall to the ground with a heavy thud, leveling her rifle.

One guard moved fast, and her shot went wide, hitting a computer screen that exploded in a flurry of sparks and plastic. He tried to shove the gun aside but Letty moved with the motion, pulling it back to swing at his head. She followed that up with a punch at his throat, then turned to slam the butt of the gun into his mouth.

He went down, leaving her and a single guard in the room. The man was between her and the door. Letty turned the rifle and pulled the trigger. It clicked empty and the man smirked, curling his fingers at her beckoningly. She sneered, then charged at him with a battle cry that also sounded somewhat like a furious scream. She swung the rifle and he grappled with her for a few moments before ripping it from her hands and chucking it aside.

He was bigger than her, physically stronger. Letty flashed back to the weekends she'd spent at kickboxing classes, working out her frustrations over Dom bringing home someone else's kid on a punching bag. Until her knuckles were raw and bleeding. Until her curled fist was as strong as steel. She aimed two blows at the man's face, stunning him for a moment. He grabbed for her and she dodged, aiming a kick at his shin with the side of her booted foot. He made a grunt of pain and dove in for her again, his big arms around her torso. He lifted her up, and Letty struggled in his grip.

Thought back to the brief sessions with Hobbs throughout the years, Sam's jiu jitsu moves. She brought her feet up, knees bent, pushing against his torso with all the muscle in her legs. He grabbed at her thigh, trying to keep ahold of her, but Letty twisted her body, getting her legs around his neck. She squeezed and he gasped, wheezing for air, fingers scrambling at her legs, nails against the denim of her jeans as he tried to pry her loose. She grit her teeth and squeezed harder with her thighs. He toppled, face red and went down.

000000000

"Should we run through the plan again?" Roman asked as he hooked his body armor on. He scowled, patting at it as if he felt awkward in the gear. Still, better than getting shot, he figured.

"If you don't know the plan by now," Tej told him. "We're leaving you here."

Roman frowned as Hobbs laughed at him. Little Nobody was waiting with a group of soldiers and explained how they would board the yacht. Everyone of them was wearing armor and carrying guns. The team couldn't help but feel a bit on edge. If this was the kind of firepower they were bringing, what were the girls facing? Would they even be reaching them in time?

"It's fine," Hobbs said. "They got the signal to us. They're okay. Now we just have to get to them."

Of course, that was easier said than done. Once aboard they found a unit of well armed guards awaiting them on deck. As the soldiers tangled with them, Dom, Hobbs, Roman and Tej pushed through towards below, where it seemed likely the girls would be held hostage.

They were stopped in their tracks by a woman, but not one they were looking for. It was the woman from the club in Jakarta. Cipher's new combat expert, Nelani Singh. Hobbs narrowed his eyes, staring at her. "You guys go on," he said. "I got this."

She laughed. "As if I'm going to let any of you pass," she said, aiming the rifle she held in their direction.

"You can't shoot all of us at once," Tej told her, leveling his own gun.

She quirked her lips in a small smile. "Then perhaps I should aim for the biggest target," she replied, training the barrel on Hobbs. "Or maybe…. The head of your little family," she turned towards Dom. "Or perhaps the brains?" Tej found himself facing the weapon.

He tried not to show that he was nervous, licking his lips slightly, but sighed when she swung her rifle back towards Hobbs.

"We appear to be at a deadlock, boys," she said.

"No you're not," a voice said from her left, and Nelani turned just as Little Nobody chucked a smoke grenade in her direction. Coughing she dodged away.

"Run!" Dom shouted, barrelling through the rapidly spreading smoke and through the hallway.

Nelani fired after them, but Hobbs came up behind her, huge hands closing over the rifle she held. He yanked it, tossing it over his shoulder, then brought his arms up to block her first kick. She sneered, pulling a wicked looking knife free from the sheath at her waist.

"Looks like we're about to pick up our unfinished dance, Agent Hobbs," she said, lifting the knife.

He cupped his hand, motioning her closer. "Then bring it on."


End file.
